callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt
Zombie Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane")en|Verr%C3%BCckt Translation from Google Translate, also known as the Zombie Asylum or just Verrückt, is one of the maps available in the first C''all of Duty: World at War'''' map pack. It is the second installment of Nazi Zombies, and takes place in an Asylum."New Downloadable Content Announced!" on CallofDuty.com The map features four vending machines that provide four different Perks; Sleight of Hand , Juggernaut, Double Tap, and a new perk called Quick Revive, as well as electric barriers that delay or weaken zombies. In order to activate perks and electric barriers, players must make their way to a room on the opposite side of the map with a switch that must be manually activated in order for the power to be on. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/205 Verrückt was later released on IPod touch and IPhone on February 11 2010 for $4.99/ £2.99. Gameplay The Map Zombie Verruckt is much bigger than Nacht der Untoten, having about 8 more rooms and two spawn points. The map is almost symmetrical, with each side having two perk vending machines and balconies. The Power Room is also at the far end of the map, making players cross the entire map to turn on the power. Map Features The single player starting point (with the German weaponry) has an operating theater which looks like operations were carried out with utmost brutality, complete with an electric chair. There are blood stains on the wall, and in the kitchen which is initially accessed by the people in the American weapon room, there is writing on the wall. There are strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man drawn in blood, also on the American side is a white tiled room in which is a table covered in blood with a knife sticking out of it, when you enter this room the laugh of a little girl can be heard. (Possibly Samantha) Once all rooms are open there is a scream or a laugh. Rooms In multiplayer, the players are spawned in rooms separated by a door powered by electricity, which can only be opened once the electricity is restored. The door is bullet proof so you cannot shoot an enemy zombie through the door, even the glass on the door is bullet proof. Windows can be shot through while walls require visual openings to shoot. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room: *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Jugger-nog vending machine, offline spawning point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony: 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double-Tap Root Beer vending machine, and electric-barrier *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs: 750 Points *Mystery Box spawn point Left Upstairs: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1897 Trench Gun, STG-44 *Unlocks: Power Room: 1000 points Right Spawn Room: *Contains Revive Soda vending machine *Openings: 3 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway: 750 points, Right Back Room: 750 points Right Back Room: *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR+Bipod Right Hallway: *Mystery box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson , Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony: 1000 points Right Balcony: *Has electric defenses *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 staircase, 1 door *Weapons: BAR+Bipod, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs: 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Perk Vendors, electronic door at spawn points, and electro-shock defenses. Zombie Behavior The zombies are smarter, faster and more aggressive than in Nacht Der Untoten. Crawling zombies are sometimes faster than walkers, and seem to be three times faster than in Nacht Der Untoten. Zombie attacks can "down" a player after getting hit only once or twice without the Juggernaut perk. They can attack through barricaded windows and climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices and will scream or yell. Certain zombies are also goose-stepping which signifies that some zombies still remember their former lives as Wehrmacht soldiers or Waffen-SS, or possibly that was the last and only thing they remembered before they died. Also if you take the time to look at some zombies then you can see surgical marks on their head, possibly some died during surgery and were buried. They also gain strength twice as fast, as if round 1 in Verrückt is the same as round 2 in Nacht Der Untoten, and so on. A funny easter egg to look for is the moonwalk done by the zombies (rarely) after they down a character (this is not recommended, as it might frustrate other players due to the fact that a character is repeatedly downing himself). The Electric Generator The electric generator room is located on the second floor across the complex from both spawn points. The room can be accessed after unlocking three rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricity is restored by activating a power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door separating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the electro-shock barriers on the balconies can also be activated, and players can now purchase perks through the "Perk-a-cola" vending machines. The electric barriers will disintegrate any zombies that pass though them. However, be warned that the electric barriers can be mixed blessings. Any player that touches one while it is active will automatically be put into Last Stand, unless they have the Juggernaut perk, and cannot be revived unless he is pushed out of the way by a zombie or the defenses shut down. It is possible to continuously revive a player in this situation, but it will drastically increase his downed statistic. Also, any players who are not already on either of the balconies when the barriers are activated will be trapped inside until the power runs out. Finally, there is a delay of roughly one second between a zombie passing through a barrier and its death. This should not be a problem as long as players keep their distance from the barriers. Also, it costs 1000 points to activate an electric barrier, and they do not last very big a portion of the round (unless you're on solo mode or two player). You don't receive points when a zombie is killed by the electric barrier, so while at this point in the game you should be pretty rich in points, you still have to activate the barriers many times per round and will probably run out of points quickly. It is recommended that, even though it may seem like a waste of precious ammo, before a zombie runs into the electric barrier, shoot at it just for the sake of keeping your points. Sound Effects New sound effects have been added in the game, such as character voices, zombie voices, and voice overs when a power-up is activated. The characters can now speak when they perform a headshot or are revived.Characters that have been revived will usually say comments such as "That was too freaking close!", "I thought I was gonna die!", or "Good as new!". When a character gets a headshot, they might say, "Mind not bleeding on me?!", "I popped his head like a melon!" and "What a shot!". Also, if they kill a zombie with a melee attack, they might shout, "Screw you, maggot-face!", "Want to try that again?", or they may simply shout, "ARGH!!!". The characters will also scream out "The bastards are getting close!" when zombies are entering the building. en| GameSpot Interview on Verrückt with Josh Olin Zombies now have a tendency to scream out "NO!" or "Why?!" when shot in the head. When a player activates a power-up, a demonic voice-over will scream out the names of the power-ups such as "Insta-Kill" and "Max Ammo". However, the demonic voice-over will whisper "Ka-Boom," when a nuke power-up is activated. In addition, a little girl can be heard laughing when the Mystery Box spawns a bloody teddy bear, and occasionally a demonic voice-over will say "Bye-bye!". The laughing can be heard from any place on the map, alerting all players that the box has moved. When a player buys a Shotgun, they may shout out "This is my Boomstick!" (A reference to Army of Darkness), "Get ready for some point blank pain!", or "Limbs are gonna fly!" and while using it the player becomes very talkative, saying things like "Go to Hell! And stay there!" upon killing a zombie with a shotgun. If the player picks up a machine gun, like an MG42, they may say "Let's see how they like this", "It's about time!", "MG!", or "M-fucking-G!". Also, the characters burp after drinking beverages from the perk machines. If the player run/walk into a perk machine, the sound of metal being hit will be played. To perhaps add to the creepy atmosphere, in the morgue room (near the Quick Revive soda machine), if one crouches near the open containers, there will be either a baby crying, a man crying or a woman screaming. It's easier to notice at the beginning of the game when there are less zombies around. Upstairs on the left side there are some toilets. If the player walks up to the one on the far left and holds the reload button the toilet flushes (nothing comes up on screen though). If the toilet is flushed 3 times the song 'Lullaby for a Dead Man' is played. Also, if the player enters the surgery room on the side with the German weapons, crouch next to the small wheel attached to the chair on the left hand side and hit the action button, you will hear a drill and a man screaming. In multiplayer, there appear to be at least two different character voices, (the standard voice heard in single player, as well as a deeper, more gravely voice) but their lines are almost identical. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if used too much, a bloody teddy bear may appear, instead of a weapon. The bear will make the box levitate and fall apart. The box will then respawn in one of four additional points on the map, which are marked by piles of debris with a bloody teddy bear on top. All rooms have at least one bloody bear on top of debris, so be mindful of opening too many rooms. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time (purchase) weapon for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round, and previously placed mines remain. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be acquired via the chalk drawings. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. Available Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be received via ammo pickup, and new weapons have been added to the Random Box, namely, the PPSh-41 is now available at the random Box. Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 *Stielhandgranate x2 (more are able for purchase, at the price of 250 for 4/2 per round) From the Wall and the Mystery Box *Double-Barreled Shotgun for 1200 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun for 1200 points *M1897 Trench Gun for 1500 points *MP40 for 1000 points *Kar98k for 200 points *Springfield for 200 points, unscoped only *STG-44 for 1200 points *M1 Garand for 600 points *Thompson for 1200 points *Deployable BAR for 2500 points (Comes with unusable Bi-pod) *Bouncing Betty for 1000 points *Gewehr 43 for 600 points *PPSh-41 *Deployable MG42 (Comes with an unusable Bi-pod) *Deployable M1919 Browning (Comes with unusable Bi-pod) *Deployable FG42 (Comes with unusable Bi-pod) *Ray Gun *Stielhandgranate for 250 points. *PTRS-41 *M1 Garand w/Rifle Grenade *Panzerschreck *.357 Magnum *Molotov Cocktail *M1 Carbine *M2 Flamethrower Cheats Only *Holy pistol (PC only) *Default Weapon (PC only) *BRAAAINS... (PC only) *Walther P38 (PC only) Available Perks *Double Tap "Double Tap Root Beer" cost: 2000 points *Quick Revive "Revive Soda" cost: 1500 points *Sleight of Hand "Speed Cola" cost: 3000 points *Juggernaut "Jugger-Nog" cost: 2500 points Strategy See: ''Verruckt/Strategies. Trivia ''See: ''Verrückt/Trivia Glitches & Easter Eggs * On the left spawn point, go prone in front of the grenades and move as far up to the wall as possible. Crouch, then stand and look straight up and to the right. Note: This glitch is very difficult to get into. Patched as of April 10, 2009 *If you notice there are really fast sprinter zombies faster than the runners that jump through the window in Verrukt. They only make an appearance in this map. *There is a glitch that allows you to carry more than two weapons: **First of all you need two weapons, ONE Bouncing Betty (You must place the first Betty down), enough points to buy a weapon of your choice, and enough points to buy a perk. **Go up to a Perk-a-Cola machine. **Place the Betty on the ground and immediately buy the perk while you do not see the player's hand. **After drinking the perk's bottle you will notice that you will not be carrying anything. Use this opportunity to buy a new weapon. If you are using Quick Revive or Juggernog it is a good idea to buy one of the nearby bolt action rifles as they only cost 200 points and allows you to defend yourself with another weapon whilst going to get the weapon you want. It also means you can't get that particular rifle from the Mystery box. **You will now have your recently purchased weapon (which can be traded for a better one like normal) and the two other weapons you initially had. **Repeat for every Perk-a-Cola vending machine to become a walking armory. **Remember, once you are downed you lose your perks, and the process can be repeated all over again. *This is a very useful glitch, as come the later levels running out of ammo is a very common problem. *DO NOT buy a weapon while carrying a Bouncing Betty (in your hand) as you will now permanently carry that one weapon until the game ends. It can still be traded though, in case you want a challenge and use this glitch. *Another way to gain extra weapons is to buy Bouncing Betties, and randomly place one. Then have another player down themselves with a grenade, making sure that they are facing the opposite direction as you. Then pull RT to place your second Betty on the downed teammates head and when the Betty hits the ground begin holding X/use button when your teammate is revived your hands should be empty and you should be able to buy another weapon. This provides a much cheaper alternative to the Perk-a-Cola method. *When you go upstairs on the German side, go to the toilet on the far left and press the "use" key 3 times and the song Lullaby for a Dead Man will play. *Also, on the German side, in the starting room, go to the dentists chair and press reload aiming at the chair. You should hear a drill and a man screaming. *There are lots of writings on the walls on the room with the sawed off shotgun and speed cola and in the kitchen right next to that room. There are dates, tallies, pictures, and its all drawn in blood. The dates refer to the tunguska event, which is related to the Nazi Zombies story. *As with the rest of the Nazi Zombie maps, after you die, when the music stops, repeatedly tapping the "Y or Triangle" button will make your character spawn in the third person view. *If you shoot the Panzerchrek into the center fountain, the whole outside of the asylum will be submerged in water. *If you no-clip out of the map, and walk around, you can jump in a river. This will cause you to fall and go back to round 1. There are also weapons (all of the weapons) lined up outside the map. *If the player crouches next to the open crematory oven, you can hear a man, a women and a baby crying. Players can only hear them one at a time. Easiest to hear in early rounds. This is an example of Ghosts. *In the Mystery Box starting room, if you crouch next to all of the electrical equipment, you can hear numbers. These numbers have been claimed to be: 4 8 15 16 23 42. Henceforth, it is considered a reference to the popular TV show, Lost . *If the player flys through the Quick Revive machine and underground with the noclip cheat, there will be 9 usable machine guns (BAR, FG42, MG42) *This map is called "glitch heaven" like the unlimited run glitch and the easiest wall glitch, Just stand with your back to the wall behind the speed cola and they will run to a corner away from you. *There is also a glitch on the iPhone and iPod touch versions of this map which enables the player to travel outside the maps walls. This can be seen on CODNaziZombiesHacker Youtube channel. http://www.youtube.com/user/CODNaziZombiesHacker *If the player stays near the rubble by one of the entrances to the generator room long enough, they may hear the same voice from the radio easter egg in Shi No Numa say, "Push, push, push, just keep pushing!" Quotes (American and Nazi) American Nazi References Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies Category:CoD 5 Map Pack 1